As one of radio communication techniques, there is a technique that is referred to as a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) technique. The M2M technique is a technique for enabling not only information devices such as personal computers (PCs) but also “objects” (or “machines”), such as cars, consumer electronics, and sensors, to be autonomously connected to a network, communicate with each other, exchange information with each other without a person, and automatically control the other devices and the other objects.
The M2M technique has started to be widely used since communication devices have been downsized and installed in various “objects” and “machines” (also referred to as “devices”), and wireless communication areas have been increased in size because of the development of network infrastructures. Communication services based on the M2M technique are referred to as Machine-Type Communication (MTC) services in some cases.
Examples of related art are Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2009-526491, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-12335, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Applications Nos. 2002-538744, No. 2010-541407, and 2013-532930, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-77368, and International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2013/046620.
Examples of non-patent documents of related art are ““LTE release 12—Taking Another Step toward the Networked Society” Ericsson White Paper 284, 23-3189, Uen, January 2013, Ericsson”, ““M2M Communication Core Network Infrastructure and Congestion Countermeasure Technique”, NTT DOCOMO Technical Journal Vol. 21 No. 2, July 2013, NTT DOCOMO”, and “3GPP TS 36.211 Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical Channels and Modulation”.